cafelandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danios15/"Haunted Feast" - This is not Halloween!
Hello! After last time Eva was hoping, that she isn't going to participate in any another supernatural happenings and I...just athwart... And it looks light, my hopes were stronger... P.S. I have to use he re images from blog:FANS DI CITYGAMES-IL BLOG HauntFest1.png|I would be always, but for what actually?? I have heard something, but... Owww... We cannot thinking with empty stomaches. Let's go and cook some Green Apple Cups fast!... Wait... we have many uneaten dishes still... What about a first night shift here? If you don't know we'll ask clients. Come on, after that we'll go outside, to see, what's going on!... Oh, right - we have to take off our pyjamas at first! HauntFest2.png|Well, I'm going to see everything in darkness, but I have to accustom my vision... Ouch!!But Flashlights aren't an bad idea... But we have got not any - it's just kitchen and they haven't been necessary here. It looks like you must go to our friends and keep asking their, till you'll get 7... No, it isn't a bad thinking, but my fresh-new surprise idea. You must collect some money before you're going to go - today these LED multi-diode flashlights aren't cheap. While you were talking about some 'the evil' did you mean something substantial, I feel something interesting is nearly... HauntFest3.jpg|Surprise!! I have no idea... When you wen away, I've just this Feast next to cemetery. These beings helped me to move here a few counters and stoves... Isn't it an amazing location? If you still want to clean these pavements so much, you will. I hope you aren't still afraid of ghosts, huh? Well, when I'm mounting your new flashlights, you're going to see their. We're needing to choose Floor decorations too. You'll prepare Macaroons after cleaning, I'm prety tired actually... I understand, but if you will, I give 3 thousands of Caprese Salad Towers! HauntFeast4.jpg|Sweet Chocolate Queens for venomous Tarantulas?!? No, I have no idea for what, but I'm going to get arachnophobia's attack... What are you going to do with their?? Thry aren't going to be here as dishes or spices, are they?? I'm not going to touch their and it's cruel... Phew, they are going to be joined to your... collection?!?! Please, do not say, that there are another dangerous types of any arachnids... But if are, how long?? From an year? That's when I've started working here! But where are they?? On the walls??? Have you got any terrariums?... In the attic? Well, you've just freaked me out! It'll be better if you collect some Tips instead of "crawling deaths". HauntFeast5.jpg|Oh, really? And have YOU just said that? Get new Ladles and fix some Apple Cheddar Quiches. And spread few Café Parties - I'm going to invite all of these monsters and having a good time with their! HauntFest6.jpg|Are you bloodthirsty? You've just called to my mind yesterday's vampires... Nevermind, if you want something red, for me here's no more red thing than Hearts. If you wanna more, cook'll Raspberry Delishes... and do not forget to clean all "bloody" spots and you'll get full-blooded Spiced pork in Seashells just from butchery! HauntFeast7.jpg|Samples of what? Saliva?? For what or WHAT??? Secret? Well, if we've just started talking about utensils, since Feast we're needing new Pot Forks and for this some Coins, so go collecting some Tips and I'll collect... some glasses for you if your actual preoccupation is so important for you. Isn't it? HauntFeast8.jpg|Yeah, but they they're exchanging something for interesting or useful things with mosters. Actually they are wishing Webs for ingredients and eating, so them could be our method of payment there... Don't yo believe me? Go with me. We'll bake Chocolate Chip Cookies today, you'll see! HauntFeast9.jpg|What about to start dishing out free HazelNut Shells for the beginning? Just to promote us to and get some of our clients' Hearts, you know... And before it's starting, let's relieve this whole tension and 3 rounds of Pillow Fight Party! Do not be a chick! You're looking like my Terrified Pumpkin, which I exchanged for those Webs. Do you want its? So, you have to deserve for it! HauntFeast10.jpg|What?!? Zombies as far back?! We have to be quick! Help with this dirt at first, next you'll get as many Spatulas as you can, and I'll try make use of them and in meantime you must bake Blueberry Kingdoms!... What? Why are you staring at me?? HauntFeast11.jpg|Sorry, I'm still exploiting those Spatulas... You did a great job collecting them... Too great... I also don't have any idea for a new name... but our customres always have interesting thoughts. Will I be able to help you with Macaroons? Neither... HauntFeast12.jpg|Halloween is today?! Oh, my... When I'm looking on these vampires, I think I wanna to disguise and go between their... I have some cape, but we must go and get some Fangs to take in them! yes, we have to GO - I won't feel safe with them undressed!... You're right - we can let our guests to make themselves comfortable and wait... but not next to these dirty Stoves! If we'll be done, I owe a Scarecrow for you! And... well, happy and safe Halloween you too... Category:Blog posts